1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a photoelectric conversion module, and more particularly, to a photoelectric conversion module including a current collecting unit formed along edges of a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Photoelectric conversion modules are used to convert light into electricity. Thus, a representative photoelectric conversion module is a solar cell for obtaining energy from sunlight. Generally, photoelectric conversion modules are made using wafer-type silicon or crystalline solar cells with p-n semiconductor junctions. Nevertheless, the costs of manufacturing silicon solar cells are high due to use of high purity semiconductor materials. Unlike silicon solar cells, dye-sensitized solar cells (“DSSCs”) include a photosensitive dye that receives visual light wavelengths and generates excited electrons. The DSSCs also include a semiconductor material that receives the excited electrons and an electrolyte that reacts with electrons that return from an external circuit. The DSSCs have a much higher photoelectric conversion efficiency than silicon solar cells and thus are regarded as next-generation solar cells.